


hymn for the weekend

by renjames



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coldplay References, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, high grantaire is fun, just weed tho, nish kumar references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjames/pseuds/renjames
Summary: Grantaire wants to be the drummer from Coldplay.Written for this prompt sentence: “I didn’t know you could do that.”





	hymn for the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 49th tumblr prompt from [this](https://faithfulwhispers.tumblr.com/post/143302966236/send-me-a-number-and-a-paring-and-ill-write-a) list.  
Everything that Grantaire says is stolen from comedian [Nish Kumar.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4xxbx7ALSA&feature=youtu.be) The title is a Coldplay song because I’m cool like that.  
Find me on [tumblr](https://starrylittleprinces.tumblr.com) if you want to ask for more ficlets!

_49\. “I didn’t know you could do that.”_

“I’ve been thinking,” Grantaire bursts in from the balcony, a blowtorch in his left, a mug of something ominous in his right hand. He’s in his bathrobes and some sweatpants, barefoot and possibly very cold if the goosebumps on his arms are anything to go by. The sight is nothing that would faze Enjolras at this point; he just gestures for Grantaire to come sit next to him on the sofa and continues scrolling through his twitter feed like it’s the morning paper.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” he murmurs as he wraps his arms around his shivering boyfriend, “Especially not high.”

“You see, contrary to popular belief, weed actually multiplies my braincells,” says Grantaire, snuggling closer to Enjolras, who just leans his chin on his shoulder, not even looking up from his phone.

“So what have you been thinking about?” he sighs into his boyfriend’s ear.

“I realized that I want to be the drummer from _Coldplay._”

Now that captures Enjolras’s attention. “You what?”

“Listen, babe,” Grantaire scoots over into his lap either to seek warmth or to keep Enjolras from being on his phone, “I wanna be the drummer from Coldplay cause he’s rich as shit, and _noone_ knows who the fuck he is.”

“Grantaire, you _thrive_ on attention,” Enjolras frowns, “And leave me out of that bourgeoisie fantasy, it’s distasteful.”

“I only thrive on _your_ attention, my fierce angel of justice,” Grantaire sighs dramatically, kissing the knuckles of Enjolras’s hand.

Enjolras rolls his eyes. He rolls his eyes, but his mouth curves up involuntarily. _Betrayal._

“Did you know he was in _Game of Thrones_?” Grantaire starts rambling again, “Joly told me he was in the _Red Wedding_ episode and guess what he does? He plays the _drums_. This guy is in the most famous TV show on the planet, playing what he is famous for and noone even noticed.”

“But aren’t there two other members?” Enjolras asks, trying to wrap his mind around the dump of information he was bestowed upon. 

“You’re absolutely right. There’s a guitar player and a bassist with the exact same levels of wealth, access and anonimity.” Grantaire says, and it is obvious for Enjolras that he is desperately trying to hide his smirk by scratching his stubbled chin. So he gives up. He wants to see him smile.

“What’s the catch?”

“Crucially, the drummer’s sat down,” he pushes his hair back, the shit-eating grin now in its full glory on his face, “And that is the fucking _dream_.”


End file.
